No Huyas de Mi OneShot
by Hyuuga-Ten
Summary: Que increible la tristesa que puede traerte el no poder controlar tu propio cuerpo, y es increible las horribles cosas que puedes llegar a hacer cuando no te puedes mover a voluntad...


Este es un FanFic que stoy pensando hace ya mucho tiempo... pero no habia tenido tiempo de hacerlo... ¿Por Que?

2 cosas

1.- Colegio T.T

2.- Escuela T.T (¿No es lo mismo?) Jejeje 

Bueno, no se que mas... QUE EMPIECE LA ACCION!!

Pdta: -Por favor leerlo de manera lenta, para que el fic sea mas agradable, no es un fic que se lea rapido, sino haciendo las debidas pausas, por favor leerlo lento, para disfrutarlo mejor.

No Huyas De Mi [NejiTen Fanfic

Su respiracion era entrecortada, caminaba unicamente por inercia, no sabia a donde iba, no podia parar, no controlaba su cuerpo ¿Por que? ¿Por que se sentia asi? Sea a donde sea que iba... no queria ir.

Camino por un largo pasillo, lo que parecieron horas y horas, cuando en realidad solo fueron uns minutos, cada segundo que pasaba, sentia que su pecho ardia con la intensidad del fuego.. ¿Cuanto faltaba? 

Finalmente alli estaba ¿Que cosa? ¿Una puerta? ¿Por que razon queria entrar por esa puerta? ¿cual era el motivo? definitivamente el genio Hyuuga no lo sabia todo...

Poco a poco giro la manilla de la habitacion numero 15, no queria entrar, no queria ver que habia alli, pero, no podia detenerse ¿Por que? Era SU cuerpo SU mente SU decision.. pero no se detenia..

La puerta se abrio, causando asi un tetrico sonido... que perforo sus oidos, aparecio frente a él una oscura habitacion, sintio que la sangre le hervia, queria escapar, pero alli estava, lo que... ¿buscaba? ¿Era eso? ¿La chica de los chonguitos? ¿Tenten? ¿Por que?

Placidamente dormia en esa cama, él podia verla facilmente, la observo, con ¿odio? ¿Por que? ¿Por que!? Si él la amaba... ¿Por que siente el odio al verla?  
Se quedo observándola, alli parado, no queria que depertara, pero no siempre las cosas son como uno lo decea..

¿Neji? - Susurro la chica sentandoce a la orilla de la cama - ¿Neji eres tu?

"Tenten" -Intento decir el Hyuuga... sin embargo, nada salio de su boca. 

¿Que sucede? - Repetia la chica, mientras se paraba frente a el, mirandolo.

¿Que rayos estaba haciendo? Mientras mas la miraba, mas la odiaba, ella lo miraba tan dulcemente, con una mirada preocupada, pero el, el la odiaba, en su interior, en su verdadera mente, la amaba, adoraba esa mirada unica en ella, queria decir "solo estoy aqui para verte" pero sin embargo, lo unico que hizo fue... ¿Activar su byakugan?

Neji... me asustas - Dijo la chica retrocediendo suavemente

¿Asustarla? ¿Por que? Eso nunca... "Detente" se repetia a si mismo "DETENTE!!"

Tenten corrio, salio de la habitacion corriendo... Que alivio" pensaba Neji, "sera mejor que se aleje de mi, dejarla ir y.. "

No pudo continuar ¿Corria tras de ella? "No!!!, dejala ir!!!" 

¿Neji Que haces? - Decia Tenten mientras corria - ¿Por que me sigues?!!

"No lo se"- Se respondia solo- "Tenten, te juro que no lo se..."

Llegaron al final del pasillo, no habia salida, no habia ventanas, ni puertas, solo él y 3 metros que lo separaban de ella.

Neji porfavor... dime que sucede! - Gritaba una muy asustada chica - Porfavor Dime!!

Poco a poco se comenzo a acercar a ella, ya no soportaba mas, ese odio lo dominaba, no queria dejarce llevar, pero ya nada podia hacer.

Alejate - Ya no soportaba mas - NEJI ALEJATE DE MI!!!

El Hyuuga la miraba directamente a los ojos, su mirada se volvio roja, estaba cegado, no veia lo que hacia ¿Que pasaba? ¿QUE SUCEDE?

Sintio unos brazos que lo aprisionaban fuertemente ¿Un abrazo? ¿Por que? ¿Por que lo abrazaba en ves de huir? ¿Por que lo abrazaba en ves de defenderse? ¿Por que?

No quiero dañarte Neji... - No habia escapatoria, no podia verla, pero la sentia... la chica estaba llorando.  
"Yo tampoco Tenten..." - Ubiera deceado decirle las ultimas palabras "Te amo" pero no pudo...

No habia caso, ella lloraba, el la sentia, sufria, queria parar, no queria escucharla mas, el odio le ganaba la sangre le ehrvia, su cuerpo quemaba, "NO!!!"

Un grito agudo salio de la boca de la chica, un grito, tan lleno de dolor, que perforo el duro corazon del Hyuuga, haciendolo volver en si...  
Alli estaba, parado en un oscuro pasillo, mirando fijamente, el cuerpo ensangentado a sus pies, lloraba.  
La que alguna ves fue su amiga... alli estaba convertida ahora en su ¿victima?

No.. - Pudo hablar, porfin podia hablar, moverce por su cuenta, pero... ya era demasiado tarde... - NOOO!! - Gritaba despavorido, callendo de rodillas en el duro suelo, sujetandoce fuertemente la cabeza - TENTEN!! NOO!! - Tomo las manos de la chica, estabas frias, frias como el hielo, su cara, palida, su cuerpo, sangrando.. - ¿Que He hecho? - Se dijo - QUE HICE!!!! 

--- X ---

Desperto bruscamente ¿Donde estaba? ¿Y Tenten? ¿estaba ella...?, se paro y abrio la puerta, mirando en todas direcciones, pero solo vio un largo y blanco pasillo.

¿Donde estas Tenten? ¿Estas bien? - No le importaba nada, mirando por la ventana dedujo que debian ser cerca de las 6 de la mañana - ¿Tenten? - Comenzo a caminar por el pasillo, dejandoce guiar por su subconciente.. "Tenten, dime que estas bien.." - Una ves mas la imagen de Tenten a sus pies, sangrando... sintio sus manos frias, como la que ella tenia, debia estar palido, seguro.

Alli estaba la habitacion numero 15... tenia miedo, debia admitirlo, tenia mucho miedo, queria abrirla, pero al mismo tiempo no, estaba a punto de salir corriendo de alli, pero se negaba a no saber la verdad, fuera lo que fuera que habia tras de la puerta, el sabia que debia descubrirlo.

Giro la perilla, escuchando nuevamente aquel tetrico sonido, que le perforaba los oidos... y al abrira la puerta, se encontro en una clara habitacion... vio la unica cama que alli habia, se acerco lentamente a ella, y la miro...

Tenten... - Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible el Hyuuga...

Efectivamente, alli estaba, la kunoichi de las armas, la chica de los chonguitos, la niña ojos chocolate, durmiendo inocentemente, sin saber nada del mundo.   
Él queria quedarce alli, mirando como dormia su Tenten, mirando fijamente sus suaves manos, su colorido rostro lleno de armonia, y su sano cuerpo.

A veces las cosas no suceden como uno decea, y otras si, lamentablemente, el chico Hyuuga no era muy bueno en el azar, y nunca podia acertar a nada de eso...

¿Neji? ¿Eres tu? - Decia la chica mirandolo extrañada - ¿Que haces aqui? - Preguntaba mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama. Lo miro dulcemente, esperando una respuesta por parte del chico. 

"Esta sana"- se decia a si mismo el Hyuuga -"Esta bien..."

Solo habia una respuesta que podia dar en ese momento, solo una.. y esa era...

Solo estoy aqui para verte... - Los ojos del chico se humedecieron mientras miraba esos ojos llenos de ternura, frente a él..

Para... ¿verme? - La chica se sonrojo, ¿Queria verla? ¿Por que? y ¿Por que sus ojos estaban humedos? - Neji ¿Que paso?

Nada especial Tenten, solo que.. - Se mordio un labio

¿Que? - Se estaba extrañando cada ves mas... - ¿Que pasa? 

Esque yo... no quiero... - Estaba nervioso, no sabia como reaccionar.

¿Que no quieres? - No sabia que pasaba, estaba confundida...

Yo.. no quiero... - En un impulso, ni el mismo sabe el por que, la abrazo, queria sentirla con él, siempre cerca, no a sus pies, sino junto a el, sentir su vida... 

¿Neji? - Estaba completamente roja, jamas ubiera esperado eso de él, un chico tan frio y distante ¿abrazandola? el chico que amaba... ¿abrazandola? era imposible..

Tenten, yo no quiero.. no quiero... perderte - lo habia dicho porfin. 

¿Perderme? - Lo miro directamente a los ojos - ¿Que quieres decir con perderme?

Dime que no me dejaras nunca Tenten, que jamas me dejaras solo - Lo admitia, estaba rojo, pero estaba soltando todo el peso que tenia en su corazon.

Pero.. - Intento decir la chica

PROMETEMELO! - La habia agarrado por los hombros y la miraba directamente a sus ojos - TENTEN PROMETEMELO! 

Neji yo... - Estaba completamente extrañada...

Por favor... - Le costaba ver a Tenten a los ojos, pero no bajo la mirada.

Neji... te lo prometo - Lo habia dicho - te juro que jamas te dejare solo...

Gracias Tenten... gracias.. - En ese instante ya no se contuvo mas, tomo el menton de la chica y de un simple impulso, la beso dulcemente.

El solo sentir sus labios, tan suaves, sentir sus manos, tan tibias... y escuchar su vos...

Te amo Neji... aqui estoy, y no te dejare... - Le hicieron sentir el hombre mas feliz del mundo...

Alli estaba, junto a él, la podia ver, tocar, sentir, escuchar, ya no se iria nunca de su lado . . . nunca.

--- X ---

Y colorin colorado, este Fanfic se ha acabado Ojala les haya gustado y DEJEN REVIEWS!!!


End file.
